Reinhard van Astrea
Summary Reinhard van Astrea is the current Sword Saint and a member of the Royal Guard, currently acting as Felt's knight. Reinhard became the Sword Saint at the age of 5. He is incredibly powerful, stated to be the most powerful character in the series. When Reinhard inherited the Sword Saint blessing, his grandmother Thearesia van Astrea lost it, causing her defeat against The White Whale, leading to her death. His father Heinkel Astrea had refused to go on the conquest to fight the whale, so his grandmother did instead. Because of this Wilhelm van Astrea, his grandfather, always held animosity towards Heinkel for refusing to go, and Reinhard for taking away her blessing in battle, and as a result, Wilhelm left the Astrea house. As a 5-year-old Reinhard defeated his father in a sword match, which also earned his father hatred, so he tried to kick Reinhard out of the Astrea house. Reinhard's mother was also not in his life as she was afflicted with a condition known as "Sleeping Beauty" when Reinhard was 2 and is still asleep in the present without any changes to her body. Because of his unbelievable power, he is treated as a knight among knights, a hero, and as such has to live up to those expectations. A hero protects the people and never loses, which is the reason for the long list of blessings he has, as Reinhard isn't just trying to be the sword saint, but the hero of the world. Reinhard has developed an absolute view on justice: he sees himself as the model of what is just, and anything unjust has to be eradicated. As a hero, Reinhard follows whatever the world decides, in a war against the whole world Reinhard would win, however, he would surrender if the world decided that he should, and the author has also stated that if the world decided whom he should marry, he would have no issue accepting that. Before the beginning of the story, Reinhard was attached to the royal guards, and held in reserve as a weapon of last resort, just having him patrol an area had the effect of improving the security of it. As those with power have a responsibility to use it correctly, he can't set aside the world to look for entertainment. Reinhard isn't powerful because of the blessing of the Sword Saint, as it depends on the talent of the individual, and he would still be powerful without his blessings, just unable able to beat those who are "cheating" and rely on methods that ignore ones power to win. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Reinhard van Astrea Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Sword Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Weapon Mastery, Mana Absorption and Energy Beams, Analytical Prediction (Has a superhuman intuition which informs him of dire, imminent threats to his self, and preemptively detects incoming attacks. Reinhard also always sees floating white rays of battle which if he were to merely follow the rays and trace them with his sword, he would unquestionably kill his opponent), Power Nullification (The surrounding mana in the atmosphere will follow him blindly, causing damage to the environment, and making spirits, and magic users are unable to use magic when he is absorbing it), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Lesser spirits are attracted to Reinhard and try to heal him whenever he becomes injured, they have been shown to heal fatal injuries before), Immortality (Type 8. Can't die as long as Od Laguna which is a supernatural existence that is the core of the world where all mana and souls return to and gives life and materializes the real world with the power of mana and interferes with the world with it’s own will, exists), Empowerment (Can wish for any blessing that exists in the world, and even blessings which don't exist as Od Laguna creates and gives blessings to him, though the blessings created are more often utility blessings more than anything incredibly powerful), Adaptation (Stated by the author that if he was thrown into space, he would adapt), Vibration Manipulation (Can create and control shockwaves by touching the ground with his feet), Telepathy, Instinctive Reaction, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration Negation (Elsa couldn't heal the wounds Reinhard inflicted on her), Water Walking, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Poison Manipulation, Time Stop, Age Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Earth Manipulation, Power Nullification, Water Manipulation, and Air Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (Can't be sensed, even by those who have exceptional senses), Resurrection | Same as before in addition to Matter Manipulation ("Rebirthed" the world after Puck froze trees, forest and towns etc, at absolute zero and turned them to dust, completely erased all traces of Puck from the world. Can atomize enemies) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Superior to Sekhmet) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Reinhard can stalemate Satella. He is likely stronger than her but is unable to kill her because of her immortality. Is stated to be the strongest character in the series, and also stated to be able to easily destroy the world of Re:Zero, which has a surface area equivalent to 39.4% of Earth) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Reinhard is significantly faster than Thearesia), with FTL reactions and combat speed (Superior to Reid, who could react to several light speed attacks) | At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher, with at least FTL reactions and combat speed (Should be immensely faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher (Much stronger than Wilhelm) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher Stamina: Extremely High (Superior to Puck and Roswaal, who can fight for days. Can stalemate Satella in an endless battle) Range: Kilometers | Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Dragon Sword Reid, though it can only be drawn against opponents it deems worthy for it to be used against. Intelligence: His intelligence is stated to be average, but his intuition is incredible, so even while taking a test, he’ll get full marks from answering normally, even if it’s not multiple choice. With just his intuition, he can tell the physical condition of his opponents in battle by how their bodies feel when he hits them with his sword. His natural talent is such that he can quickly learn things he was previously inexperienced in. As the Sword Saint, Reinhard's swordsmanship is unparalleled even when compared to past Sword Saints such as Thearesia van Astrea, who possessed heightened battle instincts which are heightened to perfection, regardless of whether it's a sword, spear or axe, as long as it's connected to battle Sword Saints know all their perfections and imperfections. To even the skilled warriors of the Kingdom, all Sword Saints sees in their fighting styles are imperfections. Wilhelm van Astrea stated that despite being able to surpass Thearesia in swordsmanship, Reinhard is in an entirely different dimension, so far beyond him that it shouldn't even be debated whether or not he could be matched. Weaknesses: Reinhard's gate is unable to release the mana inside of his body back out into the atmosphere, damaging the area. Has no affinity with magic, making him unable to use it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reinhard's divine gift is to gain any Divine Protection that he wants. He has the following list of incomplete blessings, but is stated to have over 100: *'Sword Saint:' An ability which maxes out his Swordsmanship, and allows him to be able to draw Reid, the Dragon Sword. Also grants the user the ability to see floating white rays of battle which if they were to merely follow the rays and trace them with their sword, they would unquestionably kill their opponent. The ability grants the user battle instincts which are heightened to perfection, and they can send, and the read the trajectories of their opponents attacks. *'Arrow Avoidance:' Projectiles and long-distance attacks can not hit him. *'Arrow Guarantee:' Any projectile he uses is guaranteed to hit the target. *'Magic Resistance:' No curses, debuffs, or buffs can affect him. *'Fire Avoidance:' 80% reduction from fire damage. *'Wind Absorption:' 80% of wind magic is absorbed. *'Earth Resistance:' Earth magic has an 80% reduced effect on him. *'Water Reflection:' 80% of water magic is reflected. *'Darkness Immunity:' 80% of dark magic is nullified. *'Light Sharing:' 80% of light magic is shared with another target. *'Swiftness:' He can move at superhuman speed. This affects mounts as well. *'Riding Mastery:' He can ride any animals. *'Initiative:' He cannot be ambushed, and all initial attacks from Reinhard connect. *'First Attack Immunity:' The first time an attack is performed at Reinhardt, he automatically dodges regardless of his awareness of the attack. The blessing will wake him up even if he's asleep. *'Proceeding Attack Immunity:' The second attack and all following attacks miss him, as he automatically dodges them. *'Rain Blessing:' He gains power in the rain. *'Sun Blessing:' He gains power in sunny weather. *'Night's Blessing:' He gains power during the night. *'Morning Blessing:' He gains power during the morning. *'Mind Reading:' Vague understanding of what's on other people's mind. *'Item Mastery:' Able to know how to use any item he holds. *'Unarmed Mastery:' Very strong even without any weapons. He can use a swordless style of fighting in which he uses his hand like a sword. *'Blessing of War God:' Able to use any weapons masterfully, this extends to even things like iron pipes or disposable chopsticks, he can easily use them as weapons to cut through things. *'Blessing of Lake:' Can walk on water, can also be used to submerge himself in water if he wishes. *'Blessing of Mist:' Mist does not hinder his view. *'Blessing of Cloud:' Can walk on clouds. *'Blessing of Lightning:' Lightning will never strike him. *'Sodium Knowledge:' He will never get salt and sugar mixed up. *'Taste King:' No matter how or what he cooks, the food will come out delicious. *'Blessing of Frying, Steaming, Boiling:' Complete mastery of all the cooking methods. *'Clothes Designing:' Can design fabulous clothes that will surely start a fad. *'Master Teacher:' His students become successful in learning. *'Training Mastery:' Can train not only his body but also other people, to their maximum potential. *'Poison Immunity:' Immunity to all poisons. *'Illness Immunity:' Immunity to all diseases. *'Power Bleeding:' Bleeding makes him stronger. *'Blessing of the Phoenix:' Upon death, he is granted a "continue?" once. He has already used this blessing in his fight with Regulus. While he can't receive the same benefit endlessly, after he used the blessing, he will acquire "Next Blessing of the Phoenix", and then "Next Next Blessing of the Phoenix and so on endlessly, as Od laguna won't let him die. *'Judgment:' Enables Reinhard to know of any Divine Protections his opponents have. *'Unknown Blessing': It has been stated that if a tactical nuke was used on Reinhard, it wouldn't go off. *'Wind Evasion': A blessing that only ground dragons should have, it enables Reinhard to be unaffected by the wind and not encounter any wind resistance while running. *'Telepathy': Allows Reinhard to be able to tell other people his thoughts telepathically. It's usually used to tell close friends certain thoughts. *'Blessing of Drafts:' Lets him know where any escape route is, so Felt can't get away from him. *'Precognition': He has a super sense which through his intuition alerts him of danger, and distinguishes all attacks in advance. Key: Base | With Reid Note: Reinhard cannot get any ability that he wants, as he can only get blessings, which overall aren't mainly "cheating." They are, as the author describes them as helpful things. This is the reason why he couldn't just wish for a blessing to beat Regulus, especially as authorities are stronger than blessings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Funny's profile (Speed was equalized, and Funny started with Love Train) Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Internet Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Blessing Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Water Walking Users